


The handmaiden's tale

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: The handmaidens of Padmé Amidala knew more than she thought they did.





	The handmaiden's tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction of a story I'm working on. I very rarely post WIPs, but I wanted to see if there was any interest in this story, and I felt that this introduction could stand alone.

The handmaidens of Padmé Amidala knew more than she thought they did. Although the young senator guarded her personal life fiercely, confiding in no one, the women who had served alongside her for years were too familiar to remain ignorant for long. 

Sabé was the first to notice the secret meetings with the Jedi Knight. She had _been_ Amidala so often she sometimes wondered where one ended and the other began, and she couldn’t miss the flush on Padmé’s face, or the smile she tried to bite back when he was there. But it was Moteé, always quick on her feet and able to lie so easily, who provided cover stories and excuses when the lovers snuck off together. In the middle of the night, Dormé would sew for hours until her fingers bled, letting out waistlines of Padmé’s formal gowns, while sweet, gentle Rabé would brush the senator’s hair back when she was ill in the mornings.

They did what they had been trained to do – they protected her. Their protection continued after the tragedy of her death. Saché and Yané, the youngest of the handmaidens, cried together, even as they prepared for the funeral, disguising the signs of both pregnancy and childbirth. 

But it was Eirtaé, the blonde handmaiden – least like Padmé in appearance, but most like her in personality and determination – who made the plans for their future. Eirtaé who ensured that their work would continue, and that Padmé’s dreams and dedication would be remembered. 

Eirtaé who led the handmaidens into the Rebellion.


End file.
